heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunt of Horror Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Father Artemis * Father Lazar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Something Wicked | Synopsis2 = No synopsis written. | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Hint of Horror | Synopsis3 = Editorial piece, telling the reader all about Haunt of Horror. | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Exorcist Tapes | Synopsis4 = A transcription of the Marvel Bullpen discussing the film The Exorcist (In two parts). | Writer5_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler5_1 = Gene Colan | Inker5_1 = Frank Chiaramonte | StoryTitle5 = Grandma Died Last Year | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jimbo Adversaries: * Dad Other Characters: * Grandma * Janet * Cops Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler6_1 = Pablo Marcos | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = A Fire in Hell | Synopsis6 = Text story... After killing a would be suitor trying to pick her up at a singles bar, Satana sets her sights on Rich Corbette as a pawn to use against the Four and prevent them from sealing the doorway to hell. She sends Corbette to assassinate Miles Gorney, the Four's human associate. As her pawn does so, Satana manages to cast a spell to spy on the Four, and learns that their spell isn't complete. The final component of the spell is a human sacrifice. When Satana learns this she tries to stop Corbette, however she arrives too late. With Gorney dead, the spell was complete. Furious, Satana kills Corbette. continued in this issues next story... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler7_1 = Enrique Romero | Inker7_1 = Enrique Romero | StoryTitle7 = Bloody Is the Path to Hell! | Synopsis7 = Still hoping to gain access to Hell, Satana travels to the Cave of the Seven Winds. There she coerces Zannarth into aiding her to reach the portal. However, the Four sends the Nightbeast to stop them. Satana is able to take control of the Nightbeast and make it do their bidding. However, they are ambushed by a group of demons and the Nightbeast is destroyed in the fight. After the battle, Satana finds the body of Trachos, the leader of the Four, who had apparently been killed by his comrades after too many failures. With the battle over, Satana and Zannarth continue on their quest. This story is continued in Haunt of Horror #4. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Satana Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Four ** Raga ** Karath ** Ellin ** Trachos * Other Characters: * unnamed demons Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}